danceinthevampirefandomcom-20200215-history
Mina Tepes
Mina Tepeş (ミナ・ツェぺッシュ, Mina Tsepeshi) is a main character in the hit manga/anime series ''Dance in the Vampire Bund''. She is the queen of all vampires, but is called out as princess because of her child-like figure which she uses to disguise herself. Appearance Mina's child form is in a prepubescent stage (due to awakening her vampire powers early; her growth was slowed for several centuries). She has crimson eyes, fangs, and blond hair. Her hair is usually tied up in twin tails with three, black tailed, identical ribbons used as the bands/hair ties to hold them up. At certain times, her long hair hangs down like when she was sleeping in Akira's room, in the train station, or when she is not dressed in Gothic Lolita (except in her long-sleeved night gown). The form of dress she uses in her child form is that of Gothic Lolita. In the third series, Mina wears more modern and casual clothes, often sleeveless tops and shorts for good mobility. Mina's true form is that of a stunningly beautiful adult woman. While facially she changes very little, her body becomes that of a mature and voluptuous woman who is usually seen nude, with an ebony substance covering half of her body and black wings as well. Her adult form has long blond hair that goes past her shoulders. Personality Though she can appear to be cold and harsh when dealing with others, Mina cares very much about the Bund. She is also really strong willed, refusing to back down even when her life is at stake, and will not hesitate to resort to blackmail, violence, extortion or any other illicit tactics to ensure the safety of the Bund and the preservation of the vampire species. Mina is very skilled at not expressing any thoughts or emotions on her face. She accepts the advice of only a few trusted people, but she more often than not, retains sole control of a situation. She does have a softer side though, which is often shown around her personal guardian and lover Akira Kaburagi. When together, she acts more playful and youthful--like an actual twelve year old girl. However, she is prone to become jealous and petty about Akira. Initially, she was very mean towards Yuki, another girl in love with Akira, and was very jealous of the connection she had with him, to the point where she stole a ring that Yuki had given to Akira and told Yuki that Akira had given it to her. She is prone to testing his loyalty and love and several times, she has purposefully put herself in a precarious situation, telling him the choice is his whether to save her or leave. On one occasion, she forces him to fight her in her true form when his loyalty to her is put into question. Nevertheless, she is very protective of Akira and becomes enraged when his life is threatened. She will sometimes push him away and refuse to explain things to him in order to keep him safe or allow him some peace of mind, like when she blackmailed one of Japan's leaders by having his grandson bitten. Mina seems to show Yuki a calm and teasing side to her after her fight with Akira and now is best friends with her. She even gave Yuki her ring back but Yuki told her to keep it. History Wilhelmina Vlad Tepeş nicknamed Mina is the daughter of the former vampire queen Lucretia Tepes. When Mina was still young, her mother was murdered during the vampire clan war. She has been head of the Tepes family ever since. The Tepes are one of four noble, pure-blood vampire families and Mina has successfully made it the most powerful of the clans, thus establishing herself as queen of all vampires. She has many people vying for her life and power, notably the heads of the other three vampire clans. However their advances have been stayed due to the fact that Mina can't have children due to her adolescent body. Because of this she has kept her true form secret, since it would allow her to bear children. After living for a long time in secrecy, she finally reveals herself and subsequently, the existence of all vampires to the world. She purchases an island close to Japan, called Tokyo Landfill #0; it is at the same time, a colony of Japan and an independent nation. The island is where Mina plans to establish her new kingdom--a "bund" where only vampires live, and none are allowed to leave (there are exceptions though, like Mina herself). She pays off Japan's national debt and imports a large number of successful and vampire owned businesses into Japan in order to boost the economy. She then forces the Japanese nation to concede rights to the island and submit to her demands by threatening to effectively destroy their economy by withdrawing the vampire's support in Japan. Plot Overview Mina is the princess and ruler of the vampires and is trying to make a new colony where all vampires can live in peace. However, this makes her the target of many assassination plots. To help protect herself, she seeks out Akira Kaburagi, an old friend and lover who has lost his memories of his life in the vampire society (anime only). Once Akira regains his memories, he once again becomes Mina's bodyguard. This begins the story of the vampire bund and their struggle to protect the future of all vampires. Powers & Abilities Unique UV Immunity: Since her exposure to the Red Jewel, Mina is now immune to sunlight. Relationships Akira Kaburagi Mina has known Akira since he was a baby (even though Akira doesn't remember). It is said by Mina that he was the one to bring her joy back. When Akira was 17, she returned saying that she returned for the creation of the bund. Even though partially true, during her fight with Akira in her true form, she revealed that she had really came to see Akira again, bringing her to tears. She is frequent to test his loyalty, even putting herself in great danger, to see if Akira would choose her. Mina is also quite tedious to become jealous in many occasions. One of this examples is when she gains knowledge of Yuki. She steals Akira's ring, given to him by Yuki, and telling Yuki, Akira had given it to her. Even though she seems very harsh, she shows a much youthful and joyful side when alone with Akira. She is also fond of teasing him, undressing in front of him and making him do things for her. She has also shown to be very protective of Akira not wanting him to know or accompany her to certain meetings for his safety. As when she has a meeting with the three branches. Even when excluding him in some situations, she also shows that she trust Akira greatly to protect her and coming back to her in any situation. During chapters 36 and 37, she dreams in a life where vampires don't exist and a life as a normal child. She sees that Akira is very happy having a normal life, and so not wanting to wake up from her dream. During her dream, she is Akira's fiancé. When the moment of marrying Akira in her dream, she was able to hear Akira's cries for her and she gives up her normal life, to go back to reality with the real Akira. Veratos Mina has a good relationship master-servant with Vera. Vera cares very deeply for Mina, risking her life in many occasions to protect Mina at all costs. Aside from that, she also acts as her secretary and Mina's most trusted advisor. She helps Mina with her office work and assists her as a bodyguard as well. She has seen to be very worried about Mina every time she wanders off. Mina has also shown to care for Vera and trusts her with any information and protection given to her. Aside from guarding her, she also informs Mina of any situation involving her or the bund. When fake Mina takes over the bund, due to her dedication the royal family, she becomes her enemy instead of staying true to Mina. Though, later helping Mina infiltrate the castle. After Mina's apparent betrayal, she cries and putting herself in a deep sleep as a way of repentance and guilt. Lucretia Lucretia is Mina's mother. Though very little is known about her, it is shown that Mina truly loved and cared for her mother. She cries and asks her to give her strength, while looking at her picture when she was worried for Akira's safety since he was being hunted by assassins. Mina has shown to hold a strong resemblance to her mother while in her true form. Before Lucretia's death, she entrusted her most loyal advisor, 'Vera', to take care of Mina and serve her in anything she needs as the ruler of the vampires. Yuki Saegusa Their relationship starts pretty bad, since Mina viewed Yuki as a rival for Akira's affection. Mina goes as far as to steal Akira's ring and tell Yuki that he had given it to her. She yells at Yuki, when she went to confront her at her office for Akira. During the attack in the chapel, Mina comes to save the students and protects her. After Mina's fight with Akira, she starts spending more time with Yuki and being kind to her. At first, Yuki thinks, Mina is only inviting her to show off her relationship with Akira, but after Mina compliments her about her writing skills and how she was moved and grateful at Yuki when she cried for her and saying she is a great person, Yuki cries, saying that she was sorry for doubting her and that she is not a good person, Mina sees through this and says that she wants to become friends with her. Yuki happily agrees to it much to Akira's confusion. They two become best friends and Mina trusts Yuki to confide in her. During Mina's virginity test, she was afraid of what Yuki would think about her when knowing her true self. After her test, Mina lays on Yuki's lap and cries. trusting Yuki with her worries. Yuki was so concerned for Mina's meeting with the three branches, she immediately calls Akira. Yuki and Mina have shown to have similar thoughts when thinking about ideas for Yuki's new novel. They are so close, that Mina even insisted to have a sleep over to Yuki. When Mina falls into a coma, Yuki was called and shown to be very concerned for her health to the point of crying for her. They both share many similarities in where they can trust each other with their secrets, being both jealous and flustered by Angie's 'relationship' with Akira. Trivia *Mina's name can be derived from the Vlad the Impaler story and Dracula. Țepeş is the Romanian word for Impaler, the reason Vlad the Impaler is called Vlad Tepeş, and Mina was the name of the woman (Mina Harker) that Dracula sought to have as his new bride in the original novel. *It is said that Mina's father wasn't from one of the three True blood vampire clans. It was revealed in the third series that Mina's father is actually a Shinso vampire (A Vampire God). He was also the mysterious savior that helped Mina escape from her captors, save Namani from her death, and rescue the first descendant (her ancestor) after the temple collapse in the first series. *Mina's mother and her descendants are actually all half sisters since every one of them was impregnated by the Shinso vampire. *Mina is friends with the Fangless children Jiji, Clara and Anna. *Mina is not without a lustful side, as she once had a romantic dream of herself and Akira. *Its been stated Mina can only give birth once. However, what the child would be (gender and species) is up to debate as with the defeat of the Shinso vampire means Akira will father the child instead. **Every child in Mina's bloodline is always a girl/clone **The Earth clan Akira is from mostly produces male offspring. **Though its possible she could have twins (one for each bloodline) *Aoi Yūki, Mina's Japanese voice actor, and Monica Rial, Mina's English voice actor, also voiced Krul Tepes in Owari no Seraph. Both characters are similar in many ways: ** Both were Queen of Vampires. ** Both have the same surnames of "Tepes." ** Both have the appearance of a small petite girl with pigtails. ** Both favor a teenage boy. *Mina is shown to be much more childish and carefree around Akira, even not minding for him to see her naked. *Mina's first meeting with Akira was when he was a baby. though Akira has no knowledge of this. *Addendum: Aoi Yuki also voiced Tanya DeGegurachaff in the anime Youjo senki (Aka Saga of Tanya the Evil), another anime about a high powered pre-pubescent female character. Gallery Category:Vampires Category:Female Character Category:Characters